Melody in scape
Melody in scape is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 single. It is performed by Minako and Sayoko. The song is written by Erica Masaki and composed as well as arranged by Hajime Mitsumasu. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER A Day Before the Fukuoka Performance #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Fukuoka Performance 4 Hours Ago #Dreaming! #Shinsou Mermaid (深層マーメイド) #HELLO, YOUR ANGEL♪ #G♡F #little trip around the world #Melody in scape #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Fukuoka Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Nagameteita kumo ga nagarete oiteikareta watashi sabishikute furueta Shouganai to tsubuyaita dakedo ugokenai mama Kakato to tsumasaki o nui tomerareteta no Kokoro no kodoku hogusu you ni shimikonde kita no wa Yume o todokeru utadeshita Yuruginai kirameki wa ano hi kara no EERU Uketomete mitsuketa yo sore wa mirai Dokomademo nobite yuke watashi dake no MERODI Todoku kana? Dareka no mune no naka Itsu no hi ka... yuuki ni kaware Honno sukoshi wa susumeta kana? Keshiki wa mada aikawarazu demo ne ima wa arukerunda Umakuikanai koto ga ooi yo ne soredemo akiramenai Umarete kita "tsutaetai koto" kienai kara Tachidomattemo daijoubu da yo sono shunkan no kimochi ga Kibou todokeru uta ni naru Nakanai yo oshiyoseru kanjou wa kotoba ni shite Narabeyou gosenfu no ue itsudatte Dokomademo hibikaseru watashi dake no omoi wa Deaitai anata no mune no naka Donna hi mo... negatte iru no Melody in scape, melody in scape itsumademo itsumademo, zutto... Kono hitomi utsuru mono subete uta ni kaete――― Yuruginai kirameki wa ano hi kara no EERU Uketomete mitsuketa yo sore wa mirai Dokomademo nobite yuke watashi-tachi no MERODI Ikutsu mono kisetsu o tobikoete Todoketai Melody in scape… Todoketai Melody in scape… Todoketai Melody in scape… Sazameku senritsu o kuchibiru ni noseyou Itsu no hi ka... yuuki ni kaware |-| Color Coded= Minako = Sayoko = Yume o todokeru utadeshita Yuruginai kirameki wa ano hi kara no EERU Dokomademo nobite yuke watashi dake no MERODI Itsu no hi ka... yuuki ni kaware Kibou todokeru uta ni naru Nakanai yo oshiyoseru kanjou wa kotoba ni shite Dokomademo hibikaseru watashi dake no omoi wa Donna hi mo... negatte iru no Melody in scape, melody in scape itsumademo itsumademo, zutto... Yuruginai kirameki wa ano hi kara no EERU Uketomete mitsuketa yo sore wa mirai Dokomademo nobite yuke watashi-tachi no MERODI Ikutsu mono kisetsu o tobikoete Todoketai Melody in scape… yuuki ni kaware |-| Kanji= ながめていた雲が流れて　置いて行かれたわたし　さびしくてふるえた しょうがないとつぶやいた　だけど動けないまま 踵とつまさきを縫い止められてたの ココロの孤独ほぐすように　染み込んできたのは 夢をとどける歌でした 揺るぎない　きらめきはあの日からのエール 受けとめて見つけたよ　それは未来 どこまでも　伸びてゆけ　わたしだけのメロディ 届くかな？ 誰かの胸のなか いつの日か…勇気に変われ ほんの少しは進めたかな？ 景色はまだ相変わらず　でもね今は歩けるんだ うまくいかないことが多いよね　それでもあきらめない 生まれてきた「伝えたいこと」消えないから 立ち止まっても大丈夫だよ　その瞬間の気持ちが 希望とどける歌になる 泣かないよ　おしよせる感情はことばにして ならべよう　五線譜の上いつだって どこまでも　響かせる　わたしだけの思いは 出逢いたい　あなたの胸のなか どんな日も…願っているの Melody in scape, melody in scape いつまでもいつまでも、ずっと… この瞳うつるもの　すべて歌にかえて――― 揺るぎない　きらめきはあの日からのエール 受けとめて見つけたよ　それは未来 どこまでも　伸びてゆけ　わたしたちのメロディ いくつもの季節をとびこえて 届けたい Melody in scape… 届けたい Melody in scape… 届けたい Melody in scape… さざめく旋律をくちびるにのせよう いつの日か…勇気に変われ |-| English= Gazing at the flowing clouds, I left the lonely, trembled me behind "It can't be helped", I murmured to myself, but I still can't move It was like I was stitched from head to toe What seemed to unravel my isolated heart, soaking into it was a song that'll carry my dreams The unwavering brilliance is my cheers from that day That's the future I saw and received My own melody spreads everywhere I wonder if it'll ever reach you? In everyone's hearts Someday... it'll turn into courage I wonder if I can take a tiny step forward? The scenery is still the same, but I can still walk Things keep going badly, but I still won't give up Since I was born, the "I want to say them"s won't disappear Even if I stop, it'll be alright. That's the moment my feelings Become a song that'll carry my hopes I won't cry, these surging emotions are in my words They're always above the lined up music scores My own thoughts echo everywhere I want to meet you; in your heart No matter what day it is... I wish for that Melody in scape, melody in scape, forever, forever, and ever... Everything that's reflected in these eyes turn into songs--- The unwavering brilliance is my cheers from that day That's the future I saw and received Our melody spreads everywhere Jumping over many seasons I want to reach the melody in scape... I want to reach the melody in scape... I want to reach the melody in scape... Sending out a cheerful melody from my lips Someday... it'll turn into courage Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 1 - (performed by: Eri Oozeki and Yuri Komagata) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 2 - (performed by: Eri Oozeki and Megumi Toda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 04 (sung by: Minako Satake×Sayoko Takayama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Sayoko Takayama)